A air nomads rage
by moosejuice5
Summary: What if Aang had been more serious about his training, what if he his reaction to the death of his people had been worst, what if he'd vowed revenge against the fire nation. later Aang/Azula


Aang was four when he first discovered how to bend the air and from that moment it replaced everything. Aang no longer played with friends or toys his love for bending eclipsed all else. Only a week after Aang first discovered his bending the Council of Elders decided he was to be sent to class to properly learn to control the air.

* * *

Aang was seven when he surpassed his first teacher. Even though the man wasn't a master air bender nor was his teacher particularly powerful nor skilled at bending (he was a journeyman at most and his real skill lied in teaching) it was still a accomplishment and Aang couldn't help but feel a large amount of pride. Though very little fuss was made about his achievement, a seven year old besting his 50 year old teacher was still news that spread quickly around the air temple and people started to take notice of the young bender.

When Aang was assigned his new teacher Gyatso, a master level bender he vowed he would surpass him as well.

* * *

Aang was eight when he left the group classes. He always stuck out in his air bending classes now, it was impossible for eight year old in a class mostly comprised of 20-30 year olds not to, and it made him a target. The others in the classes not believing the young boy belonged mocked him and made him feel unworthy in an effort to drive him off and for a time they succeeded.

In response to their taunting he only became more dedicated, he left the classes retreating to a remote part of the mountain. His intention was practice endlessly all his techniques had to be perfect, his form seamless. He strove to improve so that when he returned their would be no doubt that he belonged, he wanted them to know he was a prodigy and one day he would be the best.

Over the months he was gone he became the personification of grace. His actions flowed seamlessly into each other no matter the actions themselves his movement were smooth. He as he became more accustom to the air his movements came to be augmented by the air around him as second nature. His feet seldom touched the ground not disturbing the dust beneath his feet nor leaving prints, almost as-though he didn't wish to return to the earth. Not a single movement was to be wasted Aang had decided, efficiency was key. He strove to reduce the movements needed to bend deciding that the exorbitant gestures used by others were unnecessary. It was difficult but he succeeded as he always did and soon grand waves became flicks of the wrists and with time the flick of the wrist became a minute but precise movement of a single finger, not a single useless movement, not a bit of energy wasted.

* * *

Aang was nine when he returned. After almost a year of solitude he thought himself ready, his techniques flawless, all his movements perfect, not a bit of energy wasted, perfectly efficient. His request upon returning was met with shock but acceptance, it was not in the nature of the monks to resist after all. So three days later he stood at one side of the circle arena facing eight of his former classmates. Aang was disappointed in the turn out, the audience was smaller than he would of liked though he could see a few air bending masters in the audience so it was sufficient, his goal in this after all was to prove himself.

When the contest was started he immediately moved to the exact centre of the arena and allowed the eight opponents to surround him in any other circumstance it would of been a stupid move, one that could cost him the match, but his purpose was not to win it was more a demonstration of his skill. As he allowed them to get into position around him he listened to the audience, they spoke in disappointed tones and seemed to think that it would be over quickly, he allowed himself a small smile. The first attack came from behind him, it was a concentrated ball of air aimed at his head avoiding it was easy and required him to lean a few inches to his left the ball passing him harmlessly, as the crowds muttering turned from disappointed to optimistic he allowed himself another small smile.

Slowly the attacks were becoming more frequent as his opponents tried to hit him but he dodged purposely using as little moment to do it as possible and painting a bored expression onto his face as to aggravate his foes quicker, in reality he was having no small amount of fun. He loved showing off his skills to those who doubted him and proving them wrong. It didn't take long for them to start giving it their all, attacks came constantly from all sides forcing him to move around slightly to avoid them though he purposely never let himself stray to far from the centre. To the audience the small boy in the centre of the arena looked to be dancing around the attacks at a impossible speed with unnatural grace, his movements more fluid than any liquid could hope to be. He stepped to the side to avoid one blow at the same time as he lent back to avoid another placing his hand onto the ground below him he moved into a hand stand narrowly avoiding even more hits before twisting around and continuing to avoid the attacks.

Aang continued to avoid the attacks until he was presented with an opening, he didn't know how long he had been dodging to him it was a stream of avoidance which was what he trying to demonstrate with this part of the contest, after this demonstration they would be nobody that could say he didn't embody air bending like no other. After a while he was presented with his opening, all their attacks were going low so he was free to go high, he jumped straight up four meters causing a momentary stop in their assault as they watched him, he seamed to linger in the air for longer than should of been possible, as though the air didn't want to let him go, but all thing must return to earth eventually and be began to fall back down. Most of the spectators would think that he had been air bending the whole time but the skilled benders in the crowd would know he hadn't, and they were the important ones. He hit the ground soundlessly as though he'd taken a step from down from a small ledge instead of a four meter drop, he moved his hands to his sides palms facing out out deliberately making the movement obvious enough that the audience would notice them, suddenly before anybody could react splayed his fingers bending the air around them. The result was a powerful explosion of air travelling outwards from him in all directions impacting all his opponents and knocking them into the arenas walls before they had a change to react, three of the more fortunate ones were knocked out on their impact with the wall and did not get back up, the other five did. It was time for his demonstration of power, with three flicks of his fingers three concentrated balls of air were sent at his opponents and three more bodes impacted with the arenas wall, turning to face the remaining two he rotated his wrist in a circle creating a shield and let his two foes smash into it for a while to show its strength before dropping it and making kicking out diagonally across his body creating a crescent shaped slash of air, the slash was deliberately off target as he wanted to prove his strength not to kill anybody. The slash impacted the wall between them gouging deeply into it. Cutting a two meter long, four inch deep gash into solid stone was no small thing and he felt satisfied that his power had been sufficiently shown, while they were distracted by his hit he quickly dropped the two remaining opponents with a single gust of air. Having proved everything he wanted to he left the arena.

* * *

**A/N**

**So I had this idea and decided to write this, Aang's going to be more serious about bending, and more Azula like with a possible Aang/Azula pairing.**

**thoughts anybody?**


End file.
